Ribbons and Cards
by Kreuz Swords
Summary: Kamui does not like Fuma's and Subaru's plans for him. Short silly fic.


Title: Ribbons and Cards 

Author: Kreuz Swords

Series: X/1999

Pairings: Fuma x Kamui, Subaru x Kamui (Well that is what they think XP)

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 and made no money off this fic. Plus, the Clow cards are not mine as well.  
-x-

Fuma lashed out a red ribbon that wound around Kamui's right lower arm tightly. Kamui fought the restraining coil by yanking on it like a chained bird. Fuma's grip kept firm as his obsession fluttered about in vain. Kamui tried other forces to set him-self free, but to no avail. Kamui stumbled to his knees and panted from his exerted energy. But, the youth's spirit refused to be broken by the other dragon. He glared and tugged at the red ribbon once more.

"Let me go Fuma and fight me honorably!"

Fuma smirked and said, "You cannot fight what was ordained that we to be united together as one or you will die as the loser." The taller young man started to pull in his prized catch.

Kamui jumped about wildly away from his possessed friend.

"Calm yourself. I will give you pleasure and grant what you desire…"

"Never! When pigs Fly! And no that is not my wish!" Kamui feared Fuma's burning touch.

"I almost had you with that remark," and Fuma slightly laughed.

"My will refuses you and I don't want your future!" Kamui tripped onto the ground and was being dragged slowly on the ground by his adversary. He flailed about against the red ribbon.

Suddenly, a blue ribbon lashed and securely wrapped around Kamui's left lower arm. He yanked a little bit away from Fuma. At the other end of the blue ribbon was Subaru.

"Not so fast! He is mine Fuma! Take your sick, twisted plans somewhere else! I claim Kamui solely as my property.

"No he is mine!" Fuma pulled Kamui back his way. "He is fated to be mine."

"He is mine since he willing stayed on our side!" Subura tugged the youth back in his direction. He flung out a few spelled ofuda, but Fuma blocked them without giving up his hold on Kamui.

The two young men yanked at their ribbons to Kamui at the same time. He able to stand up as they played tug of war with him.

"Now wait a moment! I am not owned by no one!" He fought again on the bonds that held his arms. "Let me go now! Both of You!"

"See Subaru, he said he is not owned by you."

"I am not your property either! What is up with you two?"

"Yes, he is mine. My name is written on him," declared Subaru.

Fuma's eyes widen, "No you are lying!"

"You written WHAT on me?"

"My name in permanent maker. Don't worry I used my best kanji script on your back."

"When did you DO this to me? I never slept with anyone!"

"Oh while you were passed out cold on the couch."

"You sneaky little snake! Drat! I should have thought of that when I was cuddling him." Fuma smacked the side of his head for his short sightedness.

WHAT am I now, some kind of CLOW CARD to write your name on to have power and ownership over me! I am going to kick your ass for this Subura?" Kamui pulled furiously against Fuma's ribbon and then agitatedly gnawed at it. "When I am done beating the snot out of you, not even Hinoto will be able to recognize you!"

"Do you know that you look steaming hot when you are angry, Kamui?" flirted Fuma.

"Grwarr! Shut up you perverted freak!" spat Kamui. "You will be next, so I can beat some sense into your sadistic mind!"

"You turn me, bade," and Fuma blew a kiss.

"What about your declaration of protecting the ones that you love?" and Subaru felt hurt.

"I didn't mean sexually loving ANYONE!" Kumai channeled his rage into calling forth his sword that obeyed his command. It came swooping across and cutting both constraining ribbons. Kamui held his sword and savagely grinned at Subaru as he slowly moved toward his target.

"Ah oh..." and Subura dashed off with Kamui in close persuit.

"Hey! I didn't say I was finished with you Kamui!" huffed Fuma darting after his escaped prey.

"You know what Fuma? BIT ME! And, hell no that was not what I desire or wished for from you!"

"Oh well, I like my men feisty any way," and Fuma smirked. Then he was attacked by spelled ofuda.

"Go jump in a lake, Fuma! I still claim him." Subaru dodged Kamui's sword and continued fleeing from his so-called property's wrath.

The three young men ran off into the sunset.

Fin-  
-x-

End Notes:  
Kreuz Swords: I know it is off the wall short write XD; The idea of making fun of ribbons, cards, and Kamui not going along with guys liking him. But, I made a X fic now. It has been awhile since I watched the X series...

Mel-chan: And, why are you writing on another fic when you have a Hellsing fic to complete? T-T

KS: Uhh, I wanted a wee break from the vampire madness XD;

Mel-chan: Okay! Back to the Hellsing fic you go! (Drags KS by the overly long hair)

KS: Is this what they mean by consumer demand? v.v;


End file.
